


not going anywhere

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Jamil wakes up from a terrifying nightmare.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with jamikari and Suicide (will i ever let them be happy???)
> 
> head the warnings !!! there is 'suicide' here 
> 
> oh also i call him karim instead of kalim (im never going back to kalim sowwy) so if you dont like that you dont gotta read

Jamil observed the dark blue sky, sprinkles of white scattered as and felt the cold air brush against his face while resting his arms on the railings of the balcony, dressed in a black tank top and baggy white pants. The clothes were meant to be for sleeping yet he was outside instead. The burning stars, the illuminating moon, the gentle wind blowing against his long black hair that was let loose from his usual hair ornament, and the beautiful color of the sky. He much preferred it when it was dark like this. 

Brightness was too much for his eyes. The teen already got enough brightness from a certain heir he was meant to serve. The amount of sunshine Karim emanated was enough to last a person a lifetime with minimal exposure. Jamil was exposed to it every day, it was a wonder how he didn’t suffer any side effects. Like falling in love with him or something. Luckily, that wasn’t a thing.

The beautiful tranquility of the moment. All he could do was savor every bit of silence he got at the moment until it was inevitably interrupted. 

“Jamil!”

There it was. Karim couldn’t sleep without him by his side, could he?

Jamil turned to face his master. No turban was present, a large red shirt worn over a white tank top and baggy black pants. The usual bangles on his wrists and ankles were gone, most likely placed right next to him. He still had his earrings. Those had been a gift, if he recalled correctly. Karim greatly valued every gift he got and tried to honor them by wearing them or using them as much as he could. A bit ridiculous if you asked Jamil, but he wasn’t going to complain much. It was one of the few traits he could say he actually liked about him. There weren’t many things to like about that ditzy airheaded clown.

Karim was smiling at him again, his eyes appearing squinted as his smile raised his cheeks as squished them slightly. The sultan heir bounced over to Jamil and dangled his own arms over the balcony railings and stared at the stars, not saying a word. His smile turned softer instead of bright as he gazed upon them and Jamil decided he might not want to talk and returned looking at the stars instead.

Tranquility. 

There was a peace shared between them. No speaking was required, they had something to gaze at and admire. Something to make them feel. They could enjoy each other’s presence without anything else. Jamil preferred it like this.

But then Karim opened his mouth. Of course he did, Jamil could never enjoy anything with him, now could he? It’s like that white-haired loudmouth was determined to ruin every moment.

Jamil prepared himself for the inevitable chatter but it never came. Jamil looked at him and realized the other boy had stopped himself. He was staring at the stars with a lonely gaze and a smile he’d describe as sad if it had been anyone but Karim. Jamil didn’t really think Karim _could_ be sad. Well, he had his moments. But he was going to ignore those since Karim always bounced back from those experiences and was too happy after all that. How was someone so insanely happy constantly? If it weren’t for Jamil, he wouldn’t have any reason to smile anymore. Probably. He did shove all his responsibilities to Jamil. Able to smile and become carefree due to that. Karim wouldn’t be smiling if he dealt with it himself, or faced his own issues for once. That boy avoided everything.

Did he gain self awareness? Was he trying to be considerate of Jamil? He didn’t need that pity. Looking down on him again, wasn’t he.

“Why did you come outside?” Jamil asked instead. His tone came out much softer then he intended but that’s how it was said and he couldn’t change it.

No reply.

Karim’s smile dropped as he stared painfully into the sky. Jamil wanted to reach out to him. What was wrong?

But he didn’t. Not like he cared. It was a simple curiosity, one he could figure out after knowing him for years. He probably just missed home. Not a big deal. Nothing for Jamil to get himself involved in. 

The concern for Karim stayed. Every moment Jamil would sneak glances at him, but Karim’s gaze remained firmly towards the dimly lit sky. Did Karim even know Jamil was there? A tear slid down Karim’s cheek. He looked like he was laughing, but no sound came out. Karim perched himself on top of the balcony’s railings.

“Karim?”

And Karim turned to him. He was smiling again. So softly, so kindly, it kind of made Jamil want to cry. His eyes were so void, empty. Unlike every other time Jamil had seen them. It scared him and where the heir was sitting was dangerous. The urge to pull him and tug the boy towards his body and envelop him in a hug to ease him was strong. But was he allowed to do that anymore? He had hurt him so much…

That question didn’t need to be answered. Karim let go of the railing and erased any safety from his stance. Jamil wanted to reach out but his body was frozen. He couldn’t do anything to get rid of the panic that was bubbling up inside him.

“I’m sorry.”

It was whispered so softly that if Jamil wasn’t so desperate for any word out of Karim’s mouth, he would’ve missed it.

Karim tilted forward and Jamil’s heart leapt out of his chest. But he still couldn’t move, couldn’t even grab Karim’s wrist. Gravity took its course and pulled Karim away from the safety of the balcony and crashing into the ground. And Jamil could finally move, scared and hoping that Karim wasn’t injured. Why would he let himself fall like that?

Jamil peered over the balcony and his heart fell into his stomach. Sick, he felt sick. Vomit was building in his throat and was going to spill over onto the sight before him. The bloody corpse of his loved one. 

The disgusting blood oozing out of his body and the way his neck was angled, the terrifying bending of his joints. All the bile that was stored tumbled out of his mouth and spilled all over his clothing as Jamil stumbled backward and tripped, falling flat on his ass as he scrambled away from the balcony, from the sight itself. His heart was hammering against his chest and tears formed quickly in his eyes before cascading down his face and Jamil pulled his hair in despair. 

His throat felt raw. Had he been screaming? Nothing felt real. 

Sorry. He said sorry. His last words were sorry. Why? What was he sorry for? Jamil’s breath became shorter and thinner, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe anymore. Jamil gently pressed against his throat, trying to breathe but no air was coming in. 

Jamil’s eyes shot open and he jolted up in his bed. His breathing was labored, he was panting and his fingers were still on his throat. Jamil could breathe now. One deep breath, a difficult one to take and made him stutter but he breathed out and was able to do it again. Jamil looked to his left and saw Karim sleeping soundly next to him.

The white-haired teen had felt Jamil bolting up and stirred in his sleep. 

“Mimi…?” Karim asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes slowly as he tried to look at his lover.

Jamil cupped his cheeks and stared into his ruby eyes. “Are you happy?”

“Of course I am, I have you.” Karim tried to smile, but since he was so drowsy it only came off as wobbly. Jamil quickly kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled back.

“As long as I’m here, you’ll be happy?”

“Yes habibi, I’m happy as long as you’re here.” Karim slurred, his brain much too sleepy to make any sense of what he was saying. But it seemed to put Jamil at ease, and that’s what mattered most to Karim.

Jamil circled his arms around Karim and pulled him close to his body, to which Karim happily burrows himself into Jamil’s chest and fell back asleep while listening to his boyfriend’s steady heartbeat. Steady, since he was comforted by Karim’s words. 

Jamil nestled his face into Karim’s hair and pressed a soft kiss, nuzzling him before falling into a slumber himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i am the big idea  
> my twins big like tia  
> my twins big like tia tamera  
> tia tamera~


End file.
